1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing enterprise systems, applications, and networks.
2. Background of the invention
One of the greatest challenges facing information technology managers is managing enterprise systems, applications, and networks as they become larger and more complex. In order to help solve these problems and reduce the total cost of ownership (TCO) of Windows-based servers and desktops, Microsoft has developed Windows Management Instrumentation (WMI), a scalable management infrastructure, and included it as part of the Windows Operating System.
WMI is the Microsoft implementation of Web-Based Enterprise Management (WBEM)—an industry initiative to develop a standard technology for accessing management information in an enterprise environment. The WBEM initiative results from the cooperative efforts of Microsoft, BMC Software, Cisco Systems, Compaq Computer, and Intel, as well as many other member companies active in the Distributed Management Task Force (DMTF). To represent systems, applications, networks, devices, and other managed components adopted by the DMTF, WMI uses the Common Information Model (CIM) defined by DMTF. WMI includes the managed objects defined by CIM as well as extensions to the CIM model for additional information available from the Windows platform.
The WMI architecture consists of the management infrastructure and WMI providers. A management infrastructure includes the CIM Object Manager (CIMOM) and a central storage area for management data called the CIMOM Object Repository. The CIMOM provides applications with uniform access to management data. WMI providers function as intermediaries between CIMOM and managed objects. CIMOM hides the capabilities of specific providers from WMI-based management applications, presenting a uniform set of capabilities (data retrieval and update, query, method execution, and events) through a single API irrespective of the capabilities of the underlying provider.
This layered architecture provides for seamless expansion of the WMI framework by allowing more providers to be added into this architecture as needed. The need for new providers arises when new managed resources are introduced into the computing environment. Lately, computer monitors have become one of those new resources.
With the sharp drop in prices for host systems and advances in monitor technologies, such as large-screen LCD panels and plasma screens, monitors started to carry a larger portion of the cost of a typical computer system. Moreover, advances in Operating System and graphical cards now allow for the connection of multiple monitors to the system (up to 8 or even more in some instances). Thus, monitors have become one of the crucial resources that need to be tracked and managed on the corporate network.